


Firefly

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He thinks of them both as he lies in the too soft bed





	Firefly

He thinks of them both as he lies in the too soft bed. Teyla, proud and strong, leader of her people. Weir, just as proud and just as strong, responsible for the lives of everyone in Atlantis. He ran for so long, over so many worlds, that he lost count. Green blended into green and each woman he lay with was soon forgotten on the next world.

He's become too used to snatching pleasure where he can that he doesn't remember the rules any more. Show interest, show respect. Show the woman you desire that you would be a mate to be proud of.

But he desires both of them, thinks of both of them when his cock is in his hand and his breathing is the only sound. He would approach them both, be mate to both, but the old rules are gone, replaced by only a need to survive, to continue. He wishes he remembered, but the old ways dance at the edge of his vision and simply spin out of reach when he tries to grasp them.


End file.
